1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas-purifying catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, restrictions on exhaust gas generated by automobiles, etc. have been strengthened. This brings exploitations on various kinds of exhaust gas-purifying catalysts for effectively purifying hydrocarbon (HC), carbon monoxide (CO), nitrogen oxide (NOx), and the like in the exhaust gas.
For example, patent reference 1 discloses an exhaust gas-purifying catalyst comprising a support containing alumina and zeolite, and precious metal supported thereon.
However, there remains further improvements on the exhaust gas-purifying performance of the exhaust gas-purifying catalysts.    [Patent reference 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-45701.